


Oh existence, let me be known!

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dimension Travel, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: Webbx loses concentration and loses his host. Good thing there's a science loving nerd nearby to replace it





	Oh existence, let me be known!

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to take a bit of a break from PIE so have this one shot of my oc  
> More tags will be added once I'm on desktop

This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't the original plan. He wasn't supposed to be out at this time but he just got so scared and he lost concentration and dropped her-

He thought all of this as he looked, skinny spark legs prodding at the ground and dirt, leaves and twigs moved moved from their resting places as his glowing eye spots illuminated the ground below. He had to find her before it was too late, he had to reconnect he had to-

The wispy fur around his neck puffed in panic as he looked for that tinted familiar of the blood red hourglass. 

That fucking black widow was hard to nab, now he was looking for her again so he could get back to his job and get food. 

But mother existence was cruel when she wished, and there was no sniff or puff of that damned spider. 

Blinking his horrid eyes, Webbx faced the inevitable. His host was gone and not coming back, his will shattered and broken in front of himself. Elegant legs moved within the night as he traced away from the underbrush and towards civilization. The street lamps lit up his deep abyss body. 

His head tilted up to the sky, true eyes shining in the moonlight. "Oh, Mother." He rasped, voice hoarse. "Why must you treat me so? What have I done for you to cause such strife against me?" He begged, movement stopped. "Please dear mother, please, let me one thing for all my actions in your favor. All my wonders and actions in your name. Give me a host. A host to survive. All I wish is to live" he spoke, eyes locked onto the glowing sphere in the sky. 

The full moon seemed to pulse as rings of light shone out into the sky, Webbx only staring a moment longer before leaping out of the pathway. The sound of another pair of footsteps grew closer and closer, the other creature's features coming into sight. He seemed so out of it, bags underneath his eyes as his stuck up hair reassembled some form of bed head. Clothes wrinkled and a mess. 

Oh mother had acknowledged him after all, what a good gift she had given him! 

He stepped out from the bush just as the man passed by, eyes swirling in a ravenous way as he followed behind his target. When a twig snapped and eyes met, the fight was more than over.

Screams of agony echoed through the night as nails bit and dragged over skin, teeth clenched and muscles seized while moonlight shone heavily over the thrashing figure. Drool dripped down from the man's mouth as he panted, thoughts and sights swirling before him. He sat back onto his legs, hypnotized like state up to the moon. Tears filled his heavy eyes before they fell down his face. Clothes more of a kess than ever seen, but he didn't care. He had his prize.

"Oh mother!" He cried out, a voice unlike his own. Deeper, rougher. Better. "Oh, mother, thank you!" He yelled into the night, arms outstretching into the air while his head tossed back. "I will not forget your generosity, dear mother! No! I shall sing for you until my time has come to return to you!" He yelled out in triumph, tears cascading down his face with teeth grinding.

_**"Oh, Existence, let me be known!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr @glowy--sticks if you wanna talk or wevr


End file.
